Hungary's Fanfiction Oneshots
by AsianCutie93
Summary: A collection of a hundred of Hungary's oneshots rated G to M. Review if you want a specific pairing written about!


Title: MoU

Summary: The events that happened before Turkey and South Korea's bosses signed the Memorandum of Understanding in June of 2010.

Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, and Bad writing

Rated: M

Pairing: Turkey/South Korea

Hinted Pairings: Turkey/Japan, Greece/Japan, and South Korea/?

**NOTES:**  
**1. This fanfic oneshot is the first of a hundred of Hungary's fanfiction oneshots. Don't worry, there will be ones less graphic and ones even more graphic! I just decided to kill two birds with one stone by using one of my fanfiction oneshot ideas and making it a part of Hungary's.**  
**2. Again, I am not a history expert so it will be historically inaccurate.**  
**3. The song that is used in this fanfic is Hug by DBSK. BTW- I just used an English translation that I used found on the internet. Don't be angry if they're inaccurate please! If someone does know Korean and wishes to give me more accurate translations, I will edit this and credit you in the notes!**

* * *

"You need to be nicer to South Korea. They're still shaky on agreeing with this memorandum of understanding." Abdullahi Gul told Turkey. The old nation nodded, not really paying much attention to his boss' words. The only thing the Turk was thinking of was a sweet and adorable Japanese man. Kiku's soulful brown eyes were so powerful, just thinking about him made Sadiq's bones turn to jelly. Japan's soft spoken voice that escaped out of his full, pouty lips and his soft, petite body made Turkey shiver in delight. Sadly, as soon as thoughts of the Japanese man got into more intimate bedroom activities, Greece would rear in.

The Greek man had finally won the struggle over the cute Asian. As soon as they began going out, Greece had been slowly chipping away at Kiku's shyness. It wasn't long until both had become almost what most would call "casual exhibitionists." One time when Turkey went to Greece to make fun of him, he saw the two furiously making out. It was on Ancient Greece's ruins for god's sake! Yet the Turk couldn't pull his eyes away from the pair. He watched Heracles' lucky left hand trail from the top of Japan's shoulder and followed its slow descent down the Asian nation's back. Sadiq recalled his mouth salivating from the image of the hand shifting even lower and giving Japan's supple buttocks a quick smack. Kiku's groan of pleasure echoed in his ears. Turkey knew this was wrong of him to watch. When he walked away, although he wasn't looking at the couple anymore he could still hear them. Turkey could feel his heart grow heavy from the possible mental images that flooded his head. He had lost the competition to Japan's heart and the Turkish man knew Japan wasn't going to leave Greece any time soon. Japan was loyal one and Turkey knew it would be a long time before he had a chance again.

Turkey sighs and hears his boss still ranting about improving relationship with South Korea in order to get nuclear power. Sadiq began to wonder how he was going to befriend the foreign Asian. The Turk didn't know anything about the Korean other than what happened during the Cold War and some events that proceeded after the war. His memory wasn't as good as it used to be, but Sadiq remembered that Tahsin Yazici was around during the Korean War. The masked country didn't enter the war until a year before it ended when he joined NATO in 1952, and he sent only five thousand soldiers to the battle field, but at least he still remembered the basics. He shuddered. Many wars were horrible, but that war was especially brutal on both of the Koreas' populations. It pained Sadiq because many were children who were caught in the terrible conflict.

Yet somehow, some good came out of the war. South Korean's economic growth and well being used to be below most African nations, but once the war was over and he made friends with America, Japan, and other wealthy nations, South Korea's economy grew over seventeen times larder that it was before the war. In fact, in the present times, South Korea's economy is almost fifty times larder than his Northern brother's.

His body jerks from the rough landing of the airplane. The captain then announced that they had arrived at the Seoul airport and would be at their designated gate shortly. Turkey sighed, still not really excited to do his boss' bidding just for energy. Sadiq was a proud person and he didn't like the idea of pretending to be friendly with someone.

The plane stopped and the cabin's doors opened. Turkey reached up and got all of his boss' and bodyguards' carry-on bags, handing them all carefully to their owners. The tan nation brushed his jacket of any dust that accumulated during the flight, and started to walk out of the place. Sadiq smiled when the Korean pilot and flight attendants said goodbye to him in his native language. To be polite, he said "Goodbye and thank you for your services" in Korean. Once Turkey had gotten out of the airplane, the tan nation was instantly pulled into an embrace.

"Hi Turkey!" The South Korean greeted. Turkey blushed, not used to being given affection by strangers.

"Hello South Korea, how have you been?"

"I'm doing well. America gave me a bunch of videogames. Would you like to play some before the meeting?" Turkey groaned inside. Although the Turkish man was friends with Japan, he didn't really understand the appeal of the devices.

"Sorry, but I must decline your offer." South Korea frowned. "Aw, Turkey... where is your youthful spirit? The children I met at the orphanage in your country a year ago are so lively and open to anything. Plus, they were extremely adorable!" Turkey's eyebrows rose in shock and he blurted out "Did you really visit an orphanage while in my country?"

"Yes, I know it is not exactly a tourist destination, but it was eye opening for me." The Korean paused to drop his arms from Turkey's shoulders. "Your country was so beautiful. The architecture, cuisine, the land, but the people were the most wonderful part of the trip. When I had visited an orphanage in America, it was an awful experience. Children beating each other some sat in corners and stayed quiet all so that they could be adopted faster, and when I was there, a child died that day. A couple of kids stole some bleach and replaced the shampoo with it. I thought that if one of the world's most wealthy nations can do this to his children, than the rest of the orphanages must be extremely terrible. But when I went to one in your country, it was so different. The kids smiled and seemed so happy there. All of them were in this barren courtyard playing with one ball. I couldn't believe what I was seeing." Turkey gulped, not really sure how to respond.

"If you would like, we can arrange another trip for you to visit my country again. The children probably missed you as much as you missed them." Korea grinned and said "Yeah, that would be amazing if you could do that for me, da-ze!"

"Excuse me Turkey, I don't want to bother you but we need to get our checked in bags." Abdullahi said. Before the tan nation could respond, Yong Soo said "We're sorry, we were just talking. You know how caught up you can get in a conversation with your friends!"

Turkey's boss appeared shocked, but nodded in agreement. The man turned to Sadiq who just shrugged his shoulders in response. Everyone left the airport after retrieving all the suitcases that were checked in and went to the parking lot. There was a long, black limo with several red presents sitting on top of its roof. Once the men were only three meters away from the vehicle, the Asian driver got out of the seat and greeted them (except for South Korea). The man gestured to the gifts, saying that their names were written on it and they were gifts from South Korea's president Lee Myung bak. Im ran up to the roof and gave them all their respected gifts one by one. All of them received different types of Korean souvenirs. Turkey thought his was especially strange. They were chocolates with ginseng.

Everyone politely said thank you and would probably say thank you again to South Korea's boss when they get there. Everyone piled into the limo, sitting comfortably over half a meter away from each other. The Asian nation leaned over to inspect Sadiq's gift and pouted.

"Ah, you got the good present!" The younger boy gasped. Turkey picked one and examined it.

"Are you sure about that? The idea of ginseng and chocolate doesn't sound appealing." South Korea shook his head and urged Turkey to try one. The masked man sighed through his nose but tried one anyways. When he bit into the center, he was surprised by the strong but delicious nutty taste that rushed into his mouth. Sadiq was also surprised by the smooth texture; the ginseng filling was cut by his teeth like butter being grazed by a knife. Turkey gave a thumbs up to South Korea. Im Yong Soo grinned.

The rest of the ride wasn't as exciting. It took thirty minutes just to get out of the airport parking lot, and another twenty minutes to leave the airport in general. Soon the diplomats and the two nations were falling asleep; the only ones that were alert were Gul's bodyguards. Almost two hours passed before the bodyguards alerted the napping president, his advisors, and Sadiq that they were close and the driver only needed to find a parking space. The Turk could feel a weight on his right shoulder and saw it was South Korea's head. Turkey shook his shoulder, making the Asian who rested against him stir.

"Um... we're here South Korea." Turkey said, happy the white mask hid his blushing face. The Korean nodded and stretched. A moment later, the group was escorted to the conference room; cameras were flashing bright lights in their direction, trying to get pictures of the Turkish president. The diplomat waved hello to them, sporting a bright smile before continuing his journey to meet the South Korean president. Soon the press was gone and South Korea, Turkey, his boss, advisors, and the bodyguards were greeted b Lee Myung bak and his own set of advisors. South Korea rushed to his boss' side, whispering something to him.

"It appears that the restaurant we were planning on eating at is experiencing traffic so they have decided to deliver the food to us. They will be here in fifteen minutes. Please gentlemen, take a seat anywhere you wish. We will begin discussion shortly." Turkey didn't pay attention to the South Korean president. He was looking at Im Yong Soo and how he snuck away from the meeting. The Turk shrugged and assumed the other was going to play videogames as he mentioned in the terminal.

Food appeared. Assorted dishes from Korea were displayed in front of them. Servers were ordered to stand near by in order to plate food for the diplomats when called upon. Turkey was surprised how short time felt while eating delicious, exotic cuisine.

"Turkey," The tan nation turned to South Korea's boss. "Could you tell Im Yong Soo that we will be signing the MoU in two hours? The boy takes such a long time to get presentable, even with such an early reminder." Turkey nodded and left the meeting and down the hall. There was a door left slightly ajar with the name in silver plating "Im Yong Soo." Sadiq peaked in and gasped. The Korean was as naked as the day he was born, talking on a cell phone to someone.

"Yeah, those videogames you gave me were awesome! Of course they were, because the friend who gave them to me was awesome! But I'm not playing them right now. My boss and Turkey's boss are signing this memorandum of understanding today. Everyone's making a big deal out of it. No, it's not an alliance like NATO silly. It just says that we'll be open to talking about providing nuclear power to Turkey." Said nation was sweating heavily when he saw Yong Soo bending down to pick up his loose, white pants. The shapely, round ass cheeks were begging the Turk to massage and caress them with his rough, callused hands. The ivory colored flesh in his imagination was softer than the silk clothes the Korean wore, yet firm. The sight of the little hole that sat between the two cheeks made the Turkish man's cock begin to awaken. Blood that should have been going to his brain to tell him to shut the door and forget this happened, was rushing to his groin and causing his pants to get tighter. Soon the beautiful skin was covered by the now infuriating pants. Too quick for Turkey's delight, South Korea was fully clothed and talking on his cell phone again.

When Turkey stopped and thought of his thoughts just then, he wanted to bang his head against a wall. The Asian nation had the body of a fifteen year old while Sadiq's body had aged to that of a person in their twenties. This was wrong. He was turning into a pedophile!

"Well, can I give you a call back Alfred? I need to check up on something." South Korea hung up the phone and called out "You can come in. I know you're out there!"

Turkey moaned and decided it was best to reveal himself. He opened the door and exposed himself. Sadiq closed the door behind him. The tan nation didn't want anyone else hearing what the Asian nation was probably going to say. He didn't want others judging him and hearing about how he stood there, watching the other parade around naked in his room like an old pervert.

"No need to be embarrassed, I'm used to this from the perverts when I visit my brother's country."

"I thought you weren't allowed to see or speak with North Korea." Turkey said.

"Oh no, I'm talking about my other brother, Japan. There's a huge problem about people getting molested while using the public transportation system and sometimes they get spied on in their hotel rooms." Yong Soo paused to readjust his robe and brush off some dust it might have gotten when it lay on the floor. "But I like to have fun with them. I figure that since all the perverts that spy on you just want to watch you, why not give them a show worth their effort?" Turkey's eyes shot open.

"Why would you do...? I mean, what do you do to reward their efforts?" South Korea laughed.

"Nothing much usually, I just did a simple strip tease of sorts. I take off my clothes slowly until I'm completely naked while singing something in Korean. Want me to demonstrate to you?" The South Korean playfully winked at him and started playing with the hem of his vest. Turkey couldn't believe it. There was an adorable, teenage, Asian boy (well, he was probably older than what his body implied) was suggesting the idea that he sing and strip himself of his hanbok for Sadiq's entertainment. The Turkish man would be insane to turn this down! Turkey nodded and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Once I say 'I love you' I think you'll disappear... oh baby! Because we're too young for me to want... to hold you in my arms..." The vest that the Korean was playing with before was quickly flicked off. The dark blue cloth fluttered and landed unceremoniously on the carpet. Yong Soo ran his fingers through his hair. Turkey noticed the young man whimpered in pleasure when his fingers brushed against the stray hair curl. It made Sadiq wonder if the strand was similar to the Italy brothers' curl or if it did nothing like his own and it was just a coincidence. The tan man was pulled out of his thoughts when his eyes were entranced by Im's swaying hips.

"But I will be waiting for you... to say that you want me too, and I'll live in your love and dreams for as long as I can... oh..." The South Korean's voice became sultrier. The way his mouth parted when he said "oh" made Turkey want to kiss him. He restrained himself; for he wanted to see just what kind of show those lucky perverts got to see. Yong Soo gyrated his hips and raised his arms above his head. The flowy cloth cascaded down his arms, exposing more skin such as the Korean's wrists, forearms, and elbows. To many people, it might not have seemed erotic, but when the boy's baggy, long hanbok hid his alabaster skin from view, to finally reveal such a thing sent tingles down Sadiq's spine.

"Whenever you gaze at me, there will be smiles and tears. I am born to love and feel it so deep..." The white sash around his waist was jerked off his body, almost as if Yong Soo were ripping a bandage off. The strip of cloth landed a couple of centimeters from the discarded vest. Sadiq blushed, realizing there was a hidden meaning to the lyric "feel it so deep." Yong Soo fluttered his long lashes and sang "If you need me, I'll be your man... I'll be your man..."

South Korea's movements picked up the tempo. The teen's hips were circling even faster and his fingers snapped to a beat that sounded like a familiar pop song to Sadiq. The Turkish man didn't know how similar to a swan the other's neck was until he threw his head back. Im's mouth parted to let out a sexy "oh..." and from that, Turkey's imagination ran wild. Images of Sadiq sitting on the edge of a chair and his back resting against the shaking support. Yong Soo in full glory, no clothes to block the Turk's view as he bounced up and down happily on Sadiq's cock. The Asian man would moan "oh" just as he did while he teased and gyrated his hips. The beautiful vision disappeared when Im began to sing again.

"Whenever I look in your eyes I want to show you my love. I made up my mind and want my dreams to be real, where no one can stop me from saying 'I love you'." The white top was slowly sliding off his shoulders, but South Korea then slowly brought it back up just as a burlesque dancer might do with a feather boa. When their eyes met, the Korean's mouth curled in an impish grin and stopped the teasing. His right arm gracefully slipped out of bell sleeve of his top and his left arm picked up the large bundle of cloth. Raising his arms again, Im began twirling the silk top around like a propeller. While swinging his hips, the Asian man started turning until his backside was facing Turkey. Yong Soo let go of the baggy top. The delicate cloth that appeared almost diaphanous as it descended down to the floor similar to that of a butterfly fluttering down to a flower. The Asian's bare backside exposed to Sadiq again. The muscles were shimmering from the light sweat the Korean was getting from his dancing.

Turkey reached out and grasped the band that held the pants together, but Korea immediately turned around and slapped his hand away.

"You're not a good voyeur, are you?" Yong Soo whispered.

"No I'm not a one to just watch. Take your pants off, now." I commanded but we both knew it was more of a plea. The Korean shrugged and let undid the knot that held the baggy material from falling. It dropped faster than Turkey expected, but the Asian man was quite thin. His eyes scanned up and down the Asian's form. The South Korean was naked just centimeters away from Turkey. Yong Soo swiftly backed into the bed behind him and laid flat on his back. The Asian teenager bent his knees to expose his half hard cock and his tight hold. Both of his hands began rubbing his slick thighs and he moaned at the warm touch. Sadiq licked his lips at the sexual feast laid in full display front of him.

"You say that you usually just give those peeping toms a strip tease. But what if you were feeling a bit... extra generous than you normally feel?" The Turk asked. The Korean grinned.

"In the left pocket of my pants there is a small tube of lubricant and condoms. I'm always prepared just in case. It's the great thing about being young, no one judges you on having casual sex yet." Turkey laughed at the other nation's naughty words and laughed even harder when they proved to be true. There was a clear tube with a pink cap full of slippery lubricant, along with six condoms that were banana, grape, and cherry flavored. Sadiq tossed the Asian teen the lubricant and ripped open a condom wrapper that contained a cherry flavored condom. As Turkey pulled his pants down, he watched as South Korea slid a slick, well lubed finger into his tight hole. The tan nation gazed at the tantalizing hole, and the lucky digit that was sliding in and out of it. He would watch the muscles tense when the Korean's finger was all the way inside, making him even want to pound into the Asian nation even more.

Turkey winced when the condom snapped over this throbbing erection, but knew that bit of pain would be greatly rewarded very soon. Im added a second finger to thrust into himself. The pleasure of rubbing against the nerve lined walls made his hips snap forward. Yong Soo whimpered, shoving the two appendages harder into himself. The electricity and heat that was running through the Korean's body immediately made his half hard shaft fully erect. South Korea threw his head back and his toes began to curl. The Asian knew he wasn't going to last long and forced a third finger inside his small passage. Turkey watched as the last digit barely squeezed in. His cock twitched at the thought of trying to slip into the tight hole. The Korean slammed his fingers in so hard that his palm made a loud slapping sound against his inner thigh. The fingers twisted and squirmed, trying to stretch Yong Soo for Sadiq's thick appendage. Turkey was so focused on the other preparing himself that he was surprised when Yong Soo abruptly pulled his fingers out. When Sadiq was about to ask why, the other started to plead.

"I won't be able to last much longer... please!" Turkey smirked and got on top of the young teen. The larger man hoisted both of South Korea's long, ivory legs over his shoulders and pressed the head of his cock against Im's entrance. To be a little cruel, Turkey didn't just shove it in right away as the Korean wanted. He brushed the head, letting it dip maybe half an inch in and stretch it slightly, but never thrusting inside. Im groaned and tried to buck his hips so that it would slip in, but Turkey held his hips down.

"Neh da-ze! What are you-Ah!" South Korea cried out. The Turk had thrust inwards into Yong Soo's tight heat and was so overcome with pleasure and sensation, he could no longer speak. Sadiq grunted from the wild fire that was spreading all over his body, staying still to let South Korea get used to the feeling of being full. South Korea threw his head back and pressed his head harder into the mattress, his body bowed and his eyes started to tear in both pain and pleasure. He wasn't used to such a large, foreign object being sheathed into him. Turkey was much wider in girth than his thin fingers or his other partners. No, he never experienced the feeling of being completely filled like what he was experiencing at that moment. The Korean mewed wantonly, his body bucking from the assault of the immediately pleasure that he was experiencing.

Turkey slowly withdrew himself from the tight heat that was clamped down on his large cock. He could feel the soft, silky walls clenching and demanding him to thrust back in and he almost couldn't restrain himself from thrusting back in after just a centimeter out. Sadiq was almost entirely out of his Korean lover before slamming it back it. The tan nation growled from the pleasure, while the other screamed. Turkey was surprised to see the Korean become undone so quickly, shooting white and stringy fluid all over their stomachs. South Korea blushed and mumbled to Turkey for him to continue. Sadiq grinned and leaned down to whisper "Don't worry; I know I'll make you come again."

Before Yong Soo could respond, Sadiq withdrew again, this time a little faster than his initial thrust and then shoved it back in. They moved slowly in order to get a rhythm going. Both still essentially strangers so that had to feel their way through this situation. The tempo grew faster as they got used to the position. It wasn't long when South Korea's member was fully hard and was dripping with precum again. Sadiq was going to jerk the other's shaft in time with his thrusts but Yong Soo slapped his hands away.

"I don't want to cum too soon again!" The younger nation whined. Turkey chuckled and said "It doesn't matter to me. You can cum as many times as you want little one."

South Korea blushed, but didn't say anything about the new nickname for the Turk thrust his thick cock into him again. Turkey licked his lips as he impaled the Korean faster, making the other nation do nothing but thrash, cry out, and claw at the sheets beneath them. Yong Soo groaned, because every nerve that was being rubbed by the other's shaft sent delicious heat that was pooling in his groin. He never experienced such things with other people he fucked. The Korean wanted to be pounded into by Turkey for hours, days; maybe even weeks it was so amazing. The feeling of it pulling almost all the way out before slapping back, rubbing harshly against the walls of his passage made Im forget everything he knew about sex.

Turkey smirked and shifted his hips slightly so that now every time he bucked into the nation below him, he made him see white stars. He snapped his hips at an irregular rhythm now, not caring about timing. South Korea wrapped his legs around Turkey's waist and his arms around his neck. He leaned forward and bit the end of Turkey's mask, pulling it off his face. The mask slid off the bed and landed on South Korea's navy colored vest.

"Hey, who said you could... do that little one?" Turkey whispered, trying not to groan.

"I-Ah! I want to see you... oh! I want to see your face when you cum!" South Korea screamed. Sadiq shook his head in disapproval but was too engrossed in the pleasure to grab his mask from the floor on top of the Asian nation's clothes. Im twisted his body so that he could crush his lips against Turkey's. There was an exchange of sloppy kisses. Timing was off because Yong Soo kept his mouth too wide open, causing some saliva to slip down their chins and their lips to become so slick that they accidentally slipped away from each other. Both didn't care. Yong Soo kept his left arm around Turkey's neck while the right slipped between their bodies, pumping his heavy cock with quick strokes.

"Ah! Harder, harder please da-ze!" Turkey couldn't speak anymore, having succumbed to the heavenly pleasure of being inside the other and just did as the other wished. Yong Soo clenched his toes his toes as he came. Globs of white essence spewed from the head, coating their stomachs again. The cum smeared between them from South Korea's cock still bobbing from Turkey's powerful thrusts. A few thrusts later, Turkey bent his head down to rest against South Korea's forehead and came inside the condom.

The pleasure that quickly washed over them soon subsided, but both stayed in their respected positions to catch their breaths. Because of his youth, South Korea recovered first and the Asian nation asked for Turkey to pull out. Turkey nodded and withdrew from the warm passage, sighing in disappointment that he couldn't stay in their longer. It took a couple more minutes for Turkey to recover his energy which made the Korean laugh.

"Hey old man, still tired?"

"No! I'm just not as sexually active as I used to be. Not everyone is like that filthy bastard Greece." The Turk said. He checked the clock that hung above the bed.

"We should get going; our bosses are going to sign that Memorandum of Understanding in twenty minutes." Sadiq warned, leaning down the bed to grab his mask and put it in its rightful place. South Korea nodded.

"Urgh, my boss is going to be mad that we're going to be sticky. He hates it when I do this." Im said.

"Wait, you've done this before?" Turkey gasped. South Korea giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, isn't it fun? We should do it again soon. You're way better than the others. Maybe when I visit your country after spending time with the orphans we can do this again." Sadiq grinned. Yes, they should do this again very soon.

_Hungary__ smiled at her masterpiece. She opened couldn't wait for her fellow fanfiction writers to read this. The brunette went through the process of publishing her new story, making sure to type everything correctly. Once she had published it though, Austria came into the room announcing that dinner was ready. Elizaveta sighed, but turned off her computer. Today she'd have to wait to read her lovely reviews..._

* * *

Yay! Review for Hungary's sake please. XD If you want a certain pairing have a fanfic, tell me in your review!

Here is a list of pairings that automatically have a oneshot dedicated to them, so please don't ask for a fanfic for them unless you want a specific idea written about them.

1. England/America  
2. Austria/Hungary  
3. England/Austria  
4. Russia/America  
5. Spain/Austria  
6. Turkey/Greece  
7. Spain/South Italy  
8. Germany/North Italy  
9. Austria/North Italy  
10. Turkey/Iceland


End file.
